


Воспоминания

by N_Alay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: «Кошмары?»«Хуже. Воспоминания».Тендо так сильно зацикливается на мыслях о прошлом, что не сразу замечает, как Ушиджима обнимает его: крепко, уверенно, безо всяких сомнений. В такие моменты Тендо благодарен судьбе, что он рядом.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 7





	Воспоминания

_— Чудовище! Чудовище!_

_Они окружают со всех сторон, но в то же время не приближаются, сохраняя дистанцию. Он смотрит в ответ с пугающим спокойствием, даже не моргает, и от его равнодушия они боятся ещё больше._

_— Ты монстр! Мы не хотим играть с таким монстром, как ты!_

_Тендо отступает на шаг, тяжело сглатывая, сжимает дрожащие руки в кулаки…_ и просыпается. От неудобного положения болит шея, он выпрямляется, одной рукой упираясь в диван, другой хватается за плечо Ушиджимы, на коленях которого и заснул. С недовольным стоном садится на диване, потирает шею, старается не смотреть на Ушиджиму, но все равно чувствует его взгляд — не пристальный и встревоженный, но спокойный и твёрдый.

— Кошмары? — спрашивает он, и Тендо недовольно кривится, качая головой. Волосы, ранее старательно уложенные и обильно политые лаком, после сна сбились и теперь неприятными жёсткими прядями падали на глаза. _Совсем как в детстве, будто он никогда и не…_ Тендо закрывает глаза и кладёт голову Ушиджиме на плечо.

— Хуже. Воспоминания. — И это короткое слово неприятно перекатывается на языке, отдаёт горечью и упорно не желает исчезать из головы. Тендо так сильно зацикливается на мыслях о прошлом, что не сразу замечает, как Ушиджима обнимает его: крепко, уверенно, безо всяких сомнений. В такие моменты Тендо благодарен судьбе, что он рядом.

— Приготовить чай?

— Лучше кофе.

— Опять ночью спать не будешь.

— Всё равно не усну, — отмахивается Тендо, когда Ушиджима отпускает его, поднимаясь на ноги. Без его объятий холодно, приходится зябко обхватить себя за плечи, с трудом подавляя желание притянуть Ушиджиму обратно, чтобы никогда-никогда больше не отпускать.

Но он уходит на кухню, уже оттуда стучит дверцами шкафов, гремит кофеваркой, а Тендо с ногами забирается на диван, обнимает колени и опустевшим взглядом утыкается во включённый телевизор. Ушиджима все это время смотрел волейбольный матч без звука. Вероятно, не хотел разбудить его.

Глаза никак не хотят фокусироваться на экране, Тендо трёт их кулаками, совсем как ребёнок, и не сдерживает протяжного зевка. Ему следует умыться, холодная вода должна прогнать остатки сна, и лучше идти на кухню, чтобы не столкнуться со своим отражением в ванной. А у плиты варит кофе Ушиджима, и Тендо замирает на пороге, глядя на его спину. Даже спустя столько лет сердце продолжает неровно биться от волнения, едва до него доходит эта простая мысль: _он всегда будет здесь_.

Вода из-под крана действительно холодная, почти ледяная, капли срываются с ресниц, оседая на щеках, и Тендо фокусирует свое внимание именно на этом холодном ощущении, а не на мыслях, лезущих в голову. _Монстр, чудовище, таких, как ты, никто не полюбит..._ Он моргает несколько раз, пока вода с ресниц не падает на дно раковины, а затем медленно закрывает кран.

Слева от раковины, около кувшина с фильтром стоит старый игрушечный медведь, и только сейчас Тендо отрешенно думает, насколько же тот ужасен. На порванных ушах медведя висят чайные пакетики, которые он повесил забавы ради, а в лапах у него потрескавшаяся деревянная ложка, притащенная Ушиджимой неизвестно откуда. Медведь кажется уютным и домашним, но он все ещё уродлив.

_И это был первый раз, когда он отважился на первый шаг. Плюшевый медведь в руках был таким же красивым и изящным, как и девушка, которой Сатори решил признаться. Только девушка в ответ лишь покачала головой, а медведь остался на подоконнике — брошенный и никому не нужный._

_Через месяц Вакатоши-кун притаскивает ему другого медведя, странно похожего на того, оставленного на подоконнике школы, но все же **другого**. «Мне показалось, что у него глаза, как у тебя», — говорит Ушиджима, и Тендо с сомнением рассматривает чудаковатый презент: то ли заводской брак, то ли безумная фантазия дизайнера, но глаза у медведя смотрят в разные стороны, рот перекошен, а левая лапа и вовсе пришита под немыслимым углом. Немного подумав, Тендо называет медведя Медведем и оставляет его жить на подоконнике своей комнаты._

Теперь этот самый Медведь, потрепанный и выцветший, приваливается боком к фильтру, чайные пакетики покачиваются на его ушах, а Тендо с неясной тошнотой думает, что плюшевый подарок ужасен. _У него глаза, как у тебя,_ всплывает в голове голос Ушиджимы из прошлого, а еще этот медведь похож на другого такого же, _оставленного на подоконнике_ , и Тендо отворачивается, лишь бы не глядеть в уродливые глаза-пуговки.

_Монстр. Урод. Никому не нужен._

— Выброси его, — вырывается помимо воли, и Тендо даже не успевает вовремя прикусить язык. Ушиджима снимает кипящую турку с плиты, переставляет ее на холодную конфорку и приближается к нему со спины, ждет пару секунд, а затем убирает Медведя с его привычного места. Только грустно покачиваются чайные пакетики, да с глухим стуком падает на столешницу ложка.

Вакатоши никогда не задает глупых вопросов. _Зачем, почему, для чего,_ он не говорит ничего из этого, он просто делает то, что просит у него Тендо. От этого схватывает холодным кольцом горло, и становится жалко Медведя. Запоздало вспоминается, что это все-таки был подарок Ушиджимы, но уже поздно.

Ушиджима не спрашивает у него, все ли хорошо. Он обнимает его, прижимает к своей груди и целует в растрёпанные волосы, замирая так на несколько секунд. Тендо закрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

— Кофе остынет, — тихо говорит Ушиджима, мягко подталкивая его к столу, и Тендо послушно опускается на стул. — Печенье?

Тендо молча кивает, безо всякого интереса глядя на вазу с печеньем, появившуюся у него под носом. Ваза полупрозрачная, с дурацкими цветочными узорами, купленная только потому, что Тендо снова попался на крючок акций в супермаркете, точно сорока, притаскивая в их с Вакатоши квартиру кучу безделушек и мелочей.

И Медведь, этот проклятый Медведь, тоже был одной из таких мелочей их дома. Первой мелочью их совместной жизни.

— Не надо было его выбрасывать, — бормочет он себе под нос, грея руки о кружку с кофе. Ушиджима улыбается.

— Я и не выбрасывал. Только в сторону убрал.

— Ну и хорошо. — Тендо отодвигает от себя и стакан, и узорчатую вазочку, смотрит ему в глаза. За спиной у Ушиджимы видится тот самый уродливый медведь, брошенный около сахарницы. Один из пакетиков оторвался, оставляя на своем месте только тонкую нитку.

— Слишком горячий? — Ушиджима кивает на стакан, но Тендо игнорирует его вопрос, пустым взглядом уставившись куда-то в стол.

— Я урод, да? — во второй раз за вечер слова произносятся сами по себе, Тендо даже не успевает толком обдумать их. Ушиджима молчит, и он сглатывает, добавляя бесцветным шепотом: — _Чудовище. Монстр. Пугало._

— Нет. — Ушиджима спокойно перебивает его, не убеждает в том, что это неправда, а просто твердо говорит «нет». Тендо поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь с его взглядом. — _Ты не монстр, Сатори._

Он перехватывает его руку, вот-вот дернувшуюся прочь со стола, и сжимает в своих, гладит пальцы, не отводя взгляда.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Ушиджима, и от его голоса Тендо становится легче дышать. Воспоминания о прошлом, темная паутина детских страхов, все это исчезает, все это Вакатоши рассеивает тремя короткими словами. Тендо хватается за его руки, сжимает в ответ, не выдерживает, прижимаясь к теплым ладоням уже губами. Редко, когда Ушиджима говорит о своих чувствах вслух, предпочитая показывать свою любовь не словами, но действиями, а потому Тендо зажмуривается, еле сдерживая глупую улыбку.

— Пойдем спать, Вакатоши-кун? — произносит он, возвращая свой привычный расслабленный тон, и тут же замечает, как облегченно опускаются плечи Ушиджимы, до этого напряженные в волнении. _Вакатоши волновался за него._ Тендо поднимается из-за стола, не выпуская рук Ушиджимы из своих, тянет его за собой, и тот покорно следует, не отставая ни на шаг.

И Сатори знает, что он _всегда_ будет следовать за ним, не обращая внимания на чужие злые слова.


End file.
